A Great Wizard
by HugATru
Summary: This is the story of Neville Longbottom told through the eyes of Augusta Longbottom. Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry. But J.K Rowling does. Lucky woman.**

**All goes to her. =)**

.:~*~:.

"Frank, do tell me what this is all about." Augusta Longbottom huffed while taking her seat across from her son at the dinning table. His wife, Alice, was next to him. Her round face was glowing with excitement.

"It's such fantastic news!" Alice said gripping her husband's hand.

"Yes," Frank agreed returning the squeeze.

"Well, go on! What are you two so excited about?" Augusta was getting anxious to hear whatever it was that was making her son and daughter-in-law so thrilled. They had only gotten married not too terribly long ago…

"I'm pregnant!" Alice squealed. Her whole face was radiating joy, it was almost blinding.

"Oh my! Really, Alice? Oh, that is so wonderful!" Augusta had thrown her hands to her mouth in surprise. "Dear me, this is fantastic! Me, a grandmum!"

"Yes," Frank agreed, "It is very exciting. But, you see," Frank's voice had now lost the cheer as he made it almost a serious whisper, "We're a bit worried. With You-Know-Who carrying on the way he is and us putting many of his followers behind bars, we're pretty sure we're targets. And us having this baby has made us worried for its future." Alice placed a hand over her belly clutching her robes in a feeble attempt to shield her unborn child's ears from the negative words. Augusta looked between the two of them and made a thin line with her lips.

"Well, don't worry about that. Just focus on that baby. You can stay with me if you like, Alice. You'll be safe here instead of romping around chasing after Death Eaters, that's for sure."

"Are you sure, mother?" Frank asked. "We don't want to pose a problem."

"The only problem would be the two of you getting into trouble that will effect my grandchild. Now, please. Stay with me as soon as you can. It's the best for all three of you." Her word was final. All Frank and Alice could do was agree and make living arrangements for the months to come.

.:~*~:.

**9 Months Later**

.:~*~:.

Augusta held her precious newborn grandson in her arms. The small St. Mungo's maternity ward was filled with peace and joy while the rest of the world carried on Merlin knows what else.

"What do you plan on naming him?" Augusta said. She saw already that the wee babe had the same shaped face as his mother.

"We were thinking Neville…" Alice said in a hoarse whisper. The hours of labor ran her dry. Frank grasped his wife's hand and nodded.

"Yes, we agreed on Neville."

The new grandmother cradled her grandson lovingly. "He will be a great wizard. I know it," she said firmly.

"Yes," Alice agreed, "A very great wizard."

.:~*~:.

**Roughly 1 Year Later**

.:~*~:.

A void was in her heart now. Her son was gone. Not dead, but gone. His wife, too. The filthy, vile creatures of the Earth had ruined him and his wife to empty nothings of what they were. All she had left was their only child, her grandson, Neville.

"They are in St. Mungo's" said a Ministry officer. "The Healers are hoping to cure their mental health…if it's possible."

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Augusta said thickly. The baby in her arms whimpered in his sleep. "Leave me, please."

The officer nodded and dissaperated on the spot. The loud _pop_ woke Neville from his slumber. He rustled in the blankets that wrapped around his tiny body as his grandmother held him close to her.

"Now, now, it's quite alright. Your Gran is here. No need to be fussy."

She cradled him closer to her as she took him to the crib beside her bed. All sorrow and tears were hidden from the baby. It was up to her now to be strong and represent the Longbottom name properly for her grandson.

She placed the tiny baby in the crib gently as he gracefully went back to sleep.

"You will make your parents proud, I know it."

.:~*~:.

Augusta dressed her grandson quickly and held him close. He was bigger now, but still a baby. She had recently gotten a letter from St. Mongo's saying that Frank and Alice Longbottom will not recover from their mental state, but they were safe to visit if the witch has pleased to do so.

"You will meet your parents, today." but Neville just clutched his Gran's robes as they walked out the door, just thinking today was another run of errands, rather than a special event.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the large hospital and taken to the private ward where they kept the permanent patients.

"This way Mrs. Longbottom." said a Healer that was expecting them as soon as they appeared in the building. The lime green robed Healer lead them to floor after floor, past door after door. Neville was getting restless in her arms. He was curious and uncomfortable in the new setting.

"This is the place, ma'am." the Healer said unlocking the door with a wave if his wand. " Please, come in. We can't leave this door unlocked."

Augusta promptly walked in and adjusted Neville in her arms. He was looking around wildly, not quite sure what to think.

"They're right over here. They're harmless of course, but they won't recognize you in the slightest, mind you."

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Mrs. Longbottom said trotting over to Alice and Frank Longbottom. Or, what use to be Frank and Alice.

The couple we sitting on two separate beds that were side by side. Frank's face was pail and blank as he followed flies with his eyes. Alice was sitting on her bed cross legged cradling her pillow in her arms lovingly. Her hair was a frazzled mess around her pretty round face. The very same face that Neville had inherited.

"She has been cradling that pillow for a while now. We take it as a good sign. We think she still has her maternal instincts since she has been taking care of it to an extent." The Healer explained magically pullin gout some medical records and jotting some things down with a matching lime green quill.

Augusta took a few steps closer to her son and daughter-in-law and cleared her throat.

"Frank? Alice?" she knew no response would come from them, but it never hurt to try. Just as she suspected, they didn't even take notice. Augusta took a few more steps closer holding Neville closer still.

Alice looked up at her visitor with wide eyes. The old spark of humor and joy were gone from them, all was left was a blank look of generic surprise.

"Alice, dear? It's me Augusta." she tried again. Alice didn't look at her at all, though. Her eyes trailed to the baby in her arms.

"Oh!" Alice whispered. At her voice, Frank blinked stupidly and followed his wife's gaze. He took no notice at the baby at all. Just blinked again and grunted, turning his back and watching the flies again.

"Oh!" Alice said again getting out of her bed, holding her beloved pillow. Her carpet slippers were much too big on her tiny feet as she shuffled her feet across the wooden floor. Reaching the spot in front of Augusta, Alice held out a free arm to the baby. Her wide eyes looking between Augusta and Neville with a pleading look.

"Oh, Alice dear…are you sure?" Augusta said. More so to the Healer a few feet behind her rather than her daughter-in-law.

"Well, now," said the Healer looking at Alice motioning to hold the baby. "I think this IS an improvement! Do you trust her to hold the baby, Mrs. Longbottom? Alice is still quite gentle."

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose so, as long as we keep watch." Augusta said walking slowly over to the bed Alice slept in. "Come on, Alice. Yes, if you sit here you can hold the baby." Alice walked back to the bed still holding out her arm to the baby. Eager to hold him. The Healer took the pillow from her other arm and placed it in Alice's lap.

"There you go, Alice, dear. That's good. Yes, now hold his head. Don't want to harm the wee rascal, do we?"

Augusta handed the baby over to Alice, her eyes were even more eager now, holding the baby that was looking up at his mother with a curious expression.

Alice wrapped her arms lovingly around her baby and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. The Healer was quick to magic up a camera to take a few photos of the experience. He was use to bizarre moments to document for other doctors and family alike.

"I'm sure you would like a few photos of this, wouldn't you Mrs. Longbottom?" the Healer said looking back at the shocked grandmother.

"Oh, yes. Yes I would. Thank you." Augusta said weakly not moving her eyes from the site of Alice holding her son. Neville quickly adjusted to the hugs and fondness.

Neville didn't quite recognize his mother, but the scent of her was still lingering in the back of his tiny innocent mind. It lulled him into a deep sleep and Alice cuddled the baby even more.

"This is sure a marvelous event…marvelous." Augusta said with a pleasant smile.

**.:~*~:.**

**This is just the first bit of my story about Neville. The last part broke and melted my heart at the same time while writing it. The idea had been in my head for a while now, but I do believe it was time to write it down for everyone to enjoy. **

**I'm still thinking on what chapter two should be. Reviews are LOVE! Reviews help the process of the story go much faster ;)**

**Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well now. It IS about time I update this! Ugh, I feel awful for waiting this long. But life was all up in my face and whatnot. So, to quit rambling, I will write my much-needed-an-update story.**

**.:~*~:.**

Neville was growing out of his toddler years. Turning five in the summer months. His personality was starting to shine with the past few years. At first Augusta hoped that Neville would act like his father did at his age, but he was much more shy. At any new person her met, Neville would hid behind her legs and peek out sheepishly. He was hard to talk to at first greeting but warmed up to most rather quickly. But in the end, he was no Frank.

Augusta hoped every day that Neville would live up to the family name and be a brave, strong wizard. But four years old is still too young to predict…for now.

But one thing was for certain, Neville still had not shown any sign of magic. Deep down it disturbed her, even though on the outside she would quote time and time again "He is still young, it will happen."

Even though day in and day out Neville showed all the signs of being just a normal boy- a _squib_. Now, not that Augusta had any problems with Squibs at all, in fact, she had a friend growing up as a girl that was one. No, her problem was that her grandson was a Longbottom. A Longbottom whose parents were strong and fearless- prime Gryffindors. If he never showed any sign of magic, it would be a slap in the face to the memory of his parents.

The only person who knew her fear was Neville's great uncle Algie. But he saw it more as a joke. Something to take lightly.

"Aw, Augusta! Don't fret, our Neville here will be a wizard! And if not, you won't have to spend all the gold on Hogwarts, don't'cha?" he would say with a laugh every Sunday dinner.

Augusta stopped commenting to his remarks years ago and only just pursed her lips and went about her way. He would be a wizard. There was no other way.

**.:~*~:.**

"Happy birthday, Neville, dear." Augusta said placing a small chocolate cake in front her now five years old grandson.

"Fank you, Gran'mum!" Neville said gleefully looking at his cake and small pile of presents. His small family surrounded the small boy as they sang a off-key version of 'Happy Birthday' with a a few hugs and kisses. Finally, allowing the birthday boy to blow out his candles.

"Make a wish!" Augusta instructed gesturing to the five lit candles on top of the cake. Neville pondered for a moment before noisily blowing out the candles. Everyone clapped and reminded him to keep his wish a secret of it wouldn't come true as they all helped themselves to a slice of cake.

"It's alright," Neville said taking a bite of cake, "Woul'nt come true anyway." he shrugged his small shoulders taking another large bite.

"Why is that, dear?" asked Augusta whipping his mouth with a napkin, with some pretest from the small boy.

"Just because," Neville grumbled trying to push the napkin away. "Just a silly wish." The family members all looked at each other and exchanged glances. Why on earth would such a small boy already be so pessimistic?

Later that night, when Augusta was tucking in her grandson, Neville cuddled under his blankets and peeped out from the top at her. "Do they remember me?" he muttered. Augusta looked down at him confused.

" Do who remember you, Neville?" she asked back. Neville shifted uncomfortably in his bed before replying. "Mum and Dad…"

She didn't know what to say. It was such a deep question loaded with ifs and maybes. Nothing black and white, nothing simple to tell a five year old. "Well," she started, "your mum and dad are brave people. They did many things for the wizarding world to keep everyone safe, even you. But they did something so brave, that they lost most of their memory. They may not act like they know you, but in their hearts they do. I like to believe they do remember you, they just can't show it anymore."

"But that's silly. How can you not know how to show it?" Neville asked with a squeak.

"It's not that easy to explain, dear. Just know that they still love you, alright? Goodnight, Neville." she said swiftly brushing back some of his blonde hair out of his wide brown eyes. She gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room and turning off his lights (save his night light that floated innocently beside his door).

She hoped her answer was enough for him. For now.

**.:~*~:.**

**Ok, this part is done. Next should be the faithful Great Uncle Algie dropping him from the window! I hope! *crosses fingers***

**Reviews are AMAZING! Best part is, it's really easy! Just click that button right down there and let me know questions, comments, and even ideas. I'm open to all of them! Thank you!!**


End file.
